The Story of Teddy and Victoire
by Nicolaeve
Summary: this is just a small story about Teddy and Victoire, it's in the same world as my other story i hope you like it :


"Teddy!" She yelled running after the boy, her silvery-blonde hair flowing out behind her.  
>"Teddy! Slow down!" She yelled and the boy stopped and turned around, his blue eyes staring into hers.<br>"I'm sorry Vic, but they can't hear what I'm about to tell you. It has to stay a secret!" He replied his hair changing back to his normal turquoise that he wears away from the rest of the family. When he's with the Weasleys he wears it red to fit in, his eyes are always blue.  
>"Can you tell me here? No one can hear us." Victoire questioned.<br>"No. They can't see us either, just a bit further away." Teddy said and then turned to keep going, this time walking so Victoire could keep up.

"Okay this is as far as we have to go." said Teddy, turning suddenly and sitting down in the meadow of the Burrow.  
>"What did you want to tell me?" Victoire asked with admiration visible in her eyes. Teddy was her best friend, he was a year older and they had been through everything together, and shared everything with each other, not that there was much to share being 10 and 11.<br>"Well… I think you need to kiss someone. 10 is just too old to not have kissed someone yet!" said Teddy feeling very smart.  
>"Who said that 10 is too old? And you haven't kissed anybody and you're 11!" Victoire threw back at him; she didn't find the idea of kissing someone who wasn't family very appealing.<br>"It's just a known fact that 10 is too old!" He replied smartly. "And I have _too_ kissed someone! I know how to kiss properly, you don't, and you can only assume that I have kissed someone because how else would I know how to kiss?" He asked.  
>"Who says <em>I<em> don't know how to kiss properly? I bet I can kiss better then you, I think I would be an amazing kisser because _I'm_ a girl and _I_ know how!" Victoire said back to him, poking her tongue out.  
>"If you're such a great kisser why don't you prove it?" Teddy questioned, he knew Victoire would kiss him then, and he needed to kiss <em>someone <em>before he went to Hogwarts.  
>"You prove it!" Victoire said back.<br>"Fine, I will!" he said and he lent in and kissed her on the lips, she wasn't expecting it and didn't do anything for a moment, then she stepped back and fell over.  
>"Are you alright?" Teddy asked Victoire worriedly, bending over her.<br>"Yes, yes I'm fine, just wasn't expecting that!" she said, and placed her hand elegantly in Teddy's when he offered it to help her up, as he was about to pull her up she gave a great yank, and Teddy tumbled down next to her. Victoire started giggling at the look of shock on Teddy's face and didn't stop until they were half way to the Burrow and saw her Grandma Molly poke her head out the door about to yell to them that dinner was ready.

"Can I go with Teddy mummy?" Victoire asked her mum at the train station, Teddy was off to Hogwarts that day and Victoire was extremely jealous and wanted to go with him.  
>"No Vicky you're too young!" said her mother, her French accent strong as they walked on. "Now are you ready? Remember now! We have to walk through here <em>really<em> quick! You go through with Teddy; I'll take Dominique and your father will take Louis!" and she shooed Victoire off with Teddy through the Barrier to get too platform 9 ¾.

Teddy boarded the train and found a compartment to put his trunk in quickly, and coming back out the train, he said bye to everyone.

"Bye Vic," He said giving her a hug. "I'll write to you as soon as I get sorted and I'll tell you all about it!" and then he hugged the rest of his family.

"Bye Teddy, I'll miss you!" Victoire told him, tearing up she waved and hugged her teddy bear closer. Teddy had given it too her so she wouldn't miss him as much while he was at Hogwarts, a temporary Teddy he said.  
>"Come on Victoire, we have to go now!" her mum said as the train started to pull away from the station, Victoire was running after it and waving at Teddy who waved back just as enthusiastically.<p>

When Victoire got back to her house at shell cottage she ran straight to her room and sat there, she didn't know what she was going to do for a year without Teddy! _Oh well _she thought, _at least I'll see him at Christmas _the thought made her a bit happier and she decided to make him the best Christmas present ever and she couldn't wait to give it to him.

"Vic, what are you doing awake? It's 6 o'clock in the morning!" Bill asked his daughter sleepily, he had come downstairs for a glass of water only to see Victoire sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal in front of her, munching cheerily.  
>"I had to wake up early so I didn't miss Teddy coming home, are we still going to the train station to pick him up?" she told her dad looking up at him inquisitively.<br>"We aren't picking Teddy up sorry hun," he said as her face fell. "But we can go visit him tonight; I think he's staying at the burrow!"  
>"Oh okay." Victoire said sadly, she had been really excited to pick Teddy up from the train and hear more about it, he had sent her a letter right after he had been sorted, he got into Gryffindor, just like his dad, he had sent her more letters almost one every day but when he had lots of homework, she only got a letter once a week, but was still glad with that. "I can't wait for these two days to pass until Christmas then I can give him my present!" she said this bit more to herself but her father chuckled.<br>"Okay Vic, if you want you can buy him something as well!" he offered kindly.  
>"No thanks dad, I have it all under control," and she hopped off the stool and put her dishes on the sink. "I'm going to finish getting ready then I'm going to put the finishing touches on the present!" said Victoire skipping out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom.<p>

As she brushed out her long silvery blonde hair, she thought about her gift to Teddy, she had made him a photo album of a sort; it was a mix between a photo album and a scrapbook. The front said 'BESTFRIENDS' in glitter pen and then it had a mixture of some moving and some non-moving pictures in it; her favourite was a photo in the centre she had put it there especially because when it was flipped open it went straight to that page. The picture was of her and Teddy on her 9th birthday, she had on a tiara and a feather boa and a pretty white dress, Teddy was wearing a black button up top and some dark jeans, he had his hair the same shade of blue as her eyes. They were sitting together on a sofa in the living room at the Burrow and didn't know the photo was being taken, he looked at her, and she looked at him, then he whispered something in her ear and she threw her head back, laughing, he then joined in laughing. She couldn't remember what he had said that was so funny, but she treasured this photo. She brushed her teeth and ran to her room to choose what to wear, she chose a pink skirt that flowed out and a black top that went over the top of it nicely, she grabbed it and ran into the bathroom for a shower; washing her hair she decided she would ask her mother to magically curl her hair into medium sized ringlets.

They were headed towards the Burrow in her dad's muggle car, they were almost there and Victoire couldn't sit still.  
>"Vic, stop wiggling, you're going to crease your skirt!" said her mum sternly, she immediately stopped wiggling; she wanted to look perfect for seeing Teddy she hadn't seen him in so long.<br>"We're here," her dad announced. "Okay now don't run –" but before he could finish what he was saying Victoire had spotted Teddy and jumped out of the car, run over to him and given him a big bear hug.  
>"TEDDY!" she yelled. "Oh I've missed you so much! You're going to love your Christmas present! I made it!" She told him proudly.<p>

"Hey Vic," Teddy said retuning the hug "I've missed you too, I can't wait to tell you all about Hogwarts, just think only a few more months and you'll be joining me there, you could even be in Gryffindor with me, though your pretty evil so you could be a Slytherin!" he said jokingly, Victoire punched his arm playfully an ran over to her Grandparents who had been standing there watching the two children greeting each other.  
>"Grandma, Grandpa!" Victoire said hugging both her Grandparents. "I'm just going to get the presents! Dad said we were staying here till Christmas!" she ran and got one of the bags of presents for her family, the one with Teddy's present in there so he couldn't peek.<br>"No peeking Teddy, I've wrapped it up and mum put a spell on it so no one can look at it till Christmas day!" she said poking her tongue out at him and skipped cheerfully back into the house and put the bag in her Aunt Ginny's old room where she would be staying.

"Vic?" Teddy whispered at the sleeping Victoire.  
>"Vic, wake up its Christmas!" he whispered again when she didn't respond.<br>"What?" Victoire mumbled.  
>"Get up!" Teddy whisper- shouted.<br>"Yep, I'm up!" Victoire said quietly as she sat up, she got up and grabbed her dressing gown, and together they crept downstairs into the kitchen where Grandma Molly was already up cooking breakfast.  
>"Hey Grandma!" Victoire said happily hopping up onto the table, Teddy slid in next to her.<br>"Morning Nana Molly!" Teddy said, although he was not blood related to the Weasleys he was still a part of the family and thus called Molly his nana.  
>"Good morning kids, what are you doing up so early?" Molly asked as she cooked the bacon on the fry pan... <em>yummy! Bacon<em> it was Victoire's favourite  
>"Teddy woke me up!" Victoire told her.<br>"It's not that early!" Teddy protested. "It's only 7am!"  
>"I suppose," Victoire said there was a silence then Teddy and Victoire shared a look, a look that if anyone else saw would immediately believe they were up too mischief but between the two of them it was a look of a genius idea.<br>"Can we go wake everyone up, it looks like breakfasts almost ready?" Victoire said in her most polite 'I'm thinking of them' voice.  
>"Yes I suppose you can," Molly said absentmindedly. Victoire and Teddy ran off up the stairs.<p>

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny first!" Victoire whispered to Teddy and with a nod they ran to Harry and Ginny's room and jumped on the bed to wake them up, then as it seemed they had been woken they ran out into the hallway next.  
>"Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey next!" Teddy said with a cheeky grin and with a nod of approval from Victoire they snuck into the next room and jumped on the bed then as it seemed they had been woken they went to the next bedroom and so it went until everyone in the Burrow had been woken up by two children jumping on their beds.<p>

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Victoire and Teddy yelled in synchronization at the top of their lungs from where they now stood in the lounge room near the tree. Everyone came barrelling in and soon all the seats were gone.  
>"Okay breakfast first then presents!" Molly said from the kitchen, you could hear the children groan but soon everyone was filing into the kitchen and taking a seat, the two head seats were for Molly and Arthur. Grandma Molly set all the plates down and then took her own seat, then she said "All right you lot, Merry Christmas! Now dig in!" and without any more telling everyone had food on their plates and were eating away.<p>

As soon as breakfast was over Molly ushered everyone into the lounge room and got Dominique and Roxanne, both of whom were 5, to hand out presents.  
>"Here you go Teddy!" said Roxy as she handed Teddy the present from Victoire, when he unwrapped it he started to flip through it, when it got to Victoire's favourite photo she grinned extremely wide and pointed to it.<br>"That's my favourite photo of us," she told him happily. "I hope you like it!" and with that Teddy lent over and gave her a big hug.  
>"Thank-you Vic, I love it!" Dom came over with Victoire's present from Teddy, as she unwrapped Teddy said "I hope you like it, I got a 3rd year to get it for me from Hogsmede!" it was a silver necklace with a circular locket on the end, when Victoire opened the locket she saw that there were two photos, the first was of her and Teddy this one was moving and it was them running down the sand dune at Shell cottage towards the camera and when they got there Victoire's trips over and lands with her face in the sand, when she sits up she is laughing and Teddy joins in after his shocked look goes away. The second is a non-moving picture of Victoire and Teddy this one is in colour unlike the other which was black and white, in this photo they are just smiling at the camera with Teddy's arm over her shoulder.<br>"Teddy this is the most amazing present ever!" she told him truthfully, smiling at him. She gave him a big hug, and then got Teddy to put the locket on for her "Thank-you so much Teddy! I'm never taking it off!"


End file.
